


Wie eine zweite Chance

by Racelett



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Deutsch | German, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racelett/pseuds/Racelett
Summary: Und vielleicht dachten wir wirklich eine Zeit lang, wir könnten die dunklen Gedanken verdrängen, die sich in uns breit machten, solange wir nur nicht die Anderen aus unseren Träumen treffen würden, denn…… das würde bedeuten, das alles wahr ist._________________________________________Nanaba und ihre Freundin Lina verbringen ihre gemeinsamen Ferien in den Schweizer Alpen. Dort treffen sie auf Mike Zakarius, der bis dahin nur eine fiktive Figur aus Nanabas finsteren Alpträumen zu sein schien.Doch auch Mike weiß um die Finsternis, die Nanaba Nacht für Nacht heimsucht bescheid, denn ihm geht es ebenso.Endlich nicht mehr allein, formen die beiden eine Beziehung miteinander, und schaffen es für eine Weile, ihr früheres düsteres Leben zu vergessen.Aber dann taucht ein mysteriöses Gemälde eines anonymen Künstlers in einer Galerie auf, und beide merken, dass sie sich ihren Dämonen stellen müssen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht mal, ob hier jemals in diesem Fandom eine deutsche Fic gepostet wurde... (ich war zu faul um nachzuschauen, pardon.)
> 
> Jedenfalls; ich habe in der letzten Zeit nur auf Englisch geschrieben, bis meine Defizite in der Sprache mich so deprimiert haben, dass ich in eine lange Schreibblockade gerutscht bin. Deswegen habe ich mich entschlossen, zurück zu meinen Wurzeln zu gehen, und wieder in meiner Muttersprache zu schreiben, bis ich wieder den Mut hab, auf Englisch zu schreiben. Und welches Fandom eignet sich da besser als dieses?  
> Ich hoffe euch allen gefällt diese Fanfiction, in der es um Gefühle, Emotionen, aber auch um die Aufarbeitung jener geht, als auch um Vergebung, Verzeihung, um das Leiden und um das Glück.
> 
> Viel Spaß euch allen, und achja: Happy Ending garantiert!

Nachts kommen unsere dunkelsten Gedanken zum Vorschein. Am Anfang dachten wir, es wären nur schlechte Träume. Grausame Sorgen, die sich in den Monstern manifestierten, die uns im Schlaf heimsuchten.  
Doch mit der Zeit wurde uns allen mehr und mehr bewusst, dass dies keine Alpträume waren. Heute nennen wir es unser „früheres Leben“. Und eigentlich setzen wir alles daran, jeden Tag zu vergessen, was uns nachts heimsucht.  
Und vielleicht dachten wir wirklich eine Zeit lang, wir könnten die dunklen Gedanken verdrängen, die sich in uns breit machten, solange wir nur nicht die Anderen aus unseren Träumen treffen würden, denn…

… das würde bedeuten, das alles wahr ist.

 

 

1\. Ein Hund kommt selten allein

Nanaba sah den gewaltigen Bernhardiner viel zu spät. Ohne die Chance, irgendwo zur Seite in den Schnee zu springen, sprang der gewaltige Hund auf sie drauf, und fing an, ihre sonnengebräunte Haut inklusive Sonnenschutzbrille abzuschlecken.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie Lina(1) mit ihren Nordic Walking Stöcken erkennen, die den Wanderpfad auf sie zugerannt kam. „Ohje, Nanni! Alles okay??“  
Schnell war ihre Freundin bei ihr, und half ihr, den Hund von sich runter zu ziehen. „Mein Gott, wo kam der denn jetzt auf einmal her?“ Lina schüttelte den Kopf während sie den überaktiven Hund am Halsband zurück hielt.  
Nanaba richtete sich mit einem leichten Stöhnen auf und sah sich um. Sie nahm sich die Sonnenbrille runter und putzte den Sabber an ihrer dicken Jacke ab. „Wahrscheinlich gehört der einem von den Leuten auf dem Aussichtsplateau da vorne.“ Sie zeigte auf den Vorsprung, der grob 500 Metern vor ihnen lag, und ihr heutiges Ausflugsziel war.  
Mit einem Blick über den ganzen Walensee bis rüber nach St. Gallen war der Leistchamm einer der malerischsten Wanderrouten der Schweiz. Im Frühsommer noch reichlich mit Schnee bedeckt aber dafür mit einer großen Portion Sonnenschein lud die ganze Landschaft auf lange ausgedehnte Spaziergänge und Wanderrungen durch Berg und Tal ein.  
Nanaba „Nanni“ Wencke – wie sie mit vollem Namen hieß – hatte sich schon seit Monaten auf diesen Urlaub gefreut. Mit ihrer guten Freundin und Arbeitskollegin Lina, mit der sie zusammen ein Yogastudio in ihrer Heimat in Deutschland leitete, hatte sie gemeinsam alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant, und war mehr als angenehm von ihrer Unterkunft und der Umgebung überrascht worden.  
Nach den letzten Jahren, in denen sie immer mehr und mehr an Schlafmangel und unter ihren schlechten Träumen gelitten hatte, war das wie eine lang verdiente Wellnesskur, fernab von allen Sorgen.  
Die erste Nacht hatte sie sogar 7 Stunden geschlafen. Ein Rekord für Nanaba, die sich in den letzten zwei Monaten 5 von 7 Tagen in der Woche nur schlaflos auf ihrem Bett gewälzt hatte. Einzig allein ihre täglichen Yogasessions hatten ihr geholfen, nicht völlig durchzudrehen.  
„Jesas, so ein Hund gehört doch an die Leine.“ Beschwerte sich Lina. Der Bernhardiner versuchte immer wieder hochzuspringen, so dass es der brünetten Dame nicht einmal gelang, richtig aufzustehen.  
In dem Moment kam ein Mann vom Plateau auf die beiden Frauen zugejoggt. Nanaba musste ihre Sonnenbrille wieder aufziehen, sonst hätte sie gegen die gleisende Sonne kaum etwas erkennen können.  
Der Mann winkte eifrig während er ihnen entgegenlief und rief dabei irgendwas. „Muss wohl das Herrchen sein.“ Nanaba merkte wie ihre Mundwinkel sich zu einem gequälten Grinsen verzog. Sie mochte Hunde zwar, aber sie konnte die Art von manchen Männern nicht leiden, die ihre Hunde wild herum springen ließen ohne Leine, und das auch noch super toll fanden.  
Der Bernhardiner schien das ankommen seines Herrchens zu merken, denn er wurde schlagartig ruhiger und setzte sich nun hin und hechelte.  
„Winnie, aus! Bei Fuß!“ einige Meter vor Ihnen trat der Mann in den Schatten der Felsen ein und Nanaba musste etwas blinzeln, um den Mann nun genau erkennen zu können. Er war definitiv hochgewachsen und von kräftiger Statur. Sein Gesicht war von einem dicken Schal und ebenso einer Sonnenbrille verdeckt, nur der prominente Schnauzbart war deutlich zu erkennen, so wie das blonde Haar auf seinem Kopf.  
„Oh Gott entschuldigen Sie! Sowas hat er noch nie gemacht. Ist bei ihnen alles in Ordnung?“  
Diese Stimme kam Nanaba bekannt vor. Dieses leichte Singsang mit einer tiefen Vibration. Irgendetwas schweres legte sich ihr in den Magen, woher kannte sie nur diese Stimme?  
„Naja, ihr Hund hat meine Nanni ziemlich umgehauen!“ Lina grinste frech bei dem Kommentar, nie um einen Spruch in dieser Richtung verlegen. Doch Nanaba konnte nicht mit grinsen. Woher…?  
„Ah! Ohje, das tut mir leid. Oh übrigens, das ist Winnie und ich bin der Mike. Mike Zakarius.“ Während er sich vorstellte, nahm er die Sonnenbrille ab.  
Und plötzlich wusste Nanaba, woher sie diese Stimme kannte. Die graublauen Augen, die sie unter einem säuberlich getrennten Mittelscheitel ansahen und vor allem, diese Nase.  
„Mike.“ Es kam fast wie ein Hauch aus ihrem Mund.  
Mike lächelte und nickte. „Genau, kennen wir uns zufällig?“  
Nanaba konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, ihr Gehirn war nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Mike Zakarius. Eins zu eins vor ihr, als wäre er direkt aus einem ihrer düstersten Träume heraus gestiegen. Nur mit deutlich weniger Blut und Waffen an seinem Körper.  
„Also, das ist die Nanni Wencke, und ich bin die Lina, Lina Sauermann. Schön Sie kennen zu lernen Mike, oh- und natürlich schön DICH kennen zu lernen Winnie!“ Lina wuschelte dem Hund durch den Kopf, der nun wieder ganz ruhig und artig war und brav neben seinem Herrchen Platz machte. „Sind Sie auch hier zu Urlaub? Sie haben nicht gerade einen Schweizer Akzent.“  
Nanaba war froh, dass Lina das Gespräch übernommen hatte. Sie war momentan damit überfordert ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.  
Mike Zakarius. Für sie war das bis eben eine fiktive Person gewesen, ein Mensch aus ihren Träumen, der wie viele – wie sie selbst – von grausamen Monstern zerstückelt und getötet wurde, vor ihren Augen, während sie die Schreie des Leidens hören konnte.  
Und nun stand er dort. Lebendig. Fröhlich. Mit einem entspannten Lächeln, als ob all das Leiden in Nanabas Gedanken nie stattgefunden hätte.  
„Also, ich muss dann wieder weiter, mein Kumpel wartet dort oben auf mich. Geht ihr später auch noch hoch? Vielleicht trifft man sich ja auf der Spitze?“  
Nanaba hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Konversation zwischen den beiden fortgeschritten war.  
„Ma schauen, wir hatten eine etwas andere Route geplant. Aber vielleicht sieht man sich heute Abend an der Bar! War auf jeden Fall schön, dich kennen gelernt zu haben Mike!“ Lina verabschiede sich mit einem leichten Händedruck.  
Nanaba schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Äh, ja! War schön, äh Mike. Vielleicht sieht man sich wieder!“  
Mike nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Bestimmt.“ Meinte er mit einem leichten Zwinkern.  
„Los, Winnie! Ab!“ Dann joggten Herrchen und Hund wieder Richtung Plattform.  
Nanaba schaute ihnen hinterher, bis sie Linas Blick bemerkte.  
„Was?“  
„‘Vielleicht sieht man sich wieder‘?“ ein Grunzen entwich ihr. „Du hast aber schon mitgekriegt, dass er im selben Hotel wie wir übernachtet?“  
Oh.  
Lina schüttelte den Kopf während ihr weitere lachende Grunzlaute entwichen. „Mensch, dich muss es ja ganz krass erwischt haben. Ganz ehrlich, mach dir den heute Abend lieber schnell klar, so ein Exemplar ist nicht lange auf dem freien Markt – wenn er das denn überhaupt ist.“  
Auf dem ganzen restlichen Weg musste sich Nanaba anhören wie komisch sie dagestanden hatte – ‚wie ein Eiszapfen, direkt eingefroren an Ort und Stelle‘ – während Mike und Lina sich anscheinend über ihre komplette Urlaubsplanung ausgetauscht hatten.  
Sie ließ es über sich ergehen. Lina musste nicht den wahren Grund erfahren, was Nanaba wirklich aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.  
Und dass sie in Gedanken an das Treffen heute Abend nicht wirklich glücklich war, sondern es ihr eher buchstäblich davor graute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Für die interessierten: Lina ist Lynne – ich habe ihr hier mit Absicht einen etwas veränderten Namen gegeben, was ich auch noch später aufklären werde.
> 
>  
> 
> Heyho! Für alle, die dieses erste Kapitel gelesen haben, und interessiert sind, wie es weitergeht - ich würde mich über Kudos und natürlich über Kommentare freuen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich denke, die nächsten Kapitel werden relativ schnell kommen, da ich diesen ersten Teil der gesamten Story eigentlich schon komplett ausgeplant habe.
> 
> Es ist aber relativ spannend, wie ich während dem Schreiben doch immer wieder andere Ideen einbaue, wie ich ursprünglich geplant hatte. Ich verbuche das mal unter dem Schlagwort 'Individuelle Kreativität'.

2\. Whiskey on the Rocks

Der Spiegel in dem kleinen Badezimmer war mit Dampf beschlagen, als Nanaba aus der Dusche stieg. Ihre Haut kribbelte noch vom heißen Duschwasser, und als sie mit ihrem Handtuch den Spiegel sauber wischte, konnte sie ihre Krebsrot leuchtenden Arme und Brust sehen.  
‚Na super. Toll siehst du aus.‘ Ihre sarkastischen Gedanken lenkten sie vor dem wirklichen Problem dieses Abends ab: ihrem Treffen mit Mike.  
Wie sollte sie ihm gegenübertreten? Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Würde er überhaupt verstehen, wenn sie versuchte ihm zu erklären, warum sie heute auf dem Berg so gestottert hatte?  
„Nanni! Ich geh jetzt, okay? Ich habe meine Karte, vergiss deine nicht! Ich habe sie dir auf den Tisch gelegt!“ Linas Stimme drang durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür. Ach ja, stimmt ja. Ihre beste Freundin würde als Unterstützung natürlich nicht dabei sein. Denn Lina hatte sich kurzerhand selber auf ihrem Rückweg ein Date klargemacht, und würde gleich mit ihrem Auto nach St. Gallen reinfahren. ‚Damit du und dein Mr. Dreamboy bisschen Ruhe haben. Keine Sorge, du kannst ruhig das Zimmer nutzen, so bis 3 Uhr nachts.‘ Das verschmitzte Grinsen, das sie hinterhergelegt hatte, rief in Nanaba immer noch Unbehagen vor.  
Aber sie konnte es Lina ja nicht verübeln. Ihrer besten Freundin gegenüber hatte sie die Alpträume nur ab und zu erwähnt, und sonst alles immer mit Schlafstörungen und ähnlichem abgetan, wenn Lina sie mal wieder wegen ihrer Augenringe bemitleidet hatte.  
Dass ein Mensch von der Größe eines Titans und mit grotesk formiertem Körper sie in Stücke riss, während ihre eigenen Schreie in ihrem Ohr wiederhallten – da hatte Nanaba schon früh gelernt, dass sie diese Geschichten für sich behalten musste, wenn sie nicht dauerhaft in der Psychiatrie landen wollte.  
Mit einem Seufzer fing sie an, sich die Haare zu föhnen.  
Es nützte ja nichts. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein Riesenzufall, und ihr Kopf spielte ihr einen seltsamen Trick, und Mike war einfach nur ein ganz einfacher Urlauber in der Schweiz, der nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts mit ihren Träumen zu tun hatte.

 

Als Nanaba die Bar betrat, kam sie sich schon fast blöde vor. Für ein Treffen, von dem sie sich einfach nur Klarheit erhoffte, hatte sie sich äußerst hoch aufgebrezelt, mit der schicken schwarzen Hose, dem Blouson und cremefarbenen Pumps.  
Mike würde anscheinend direkt an der Theke auf sie warten. Als sie sich umsah, entdeckte sie ihn auch gleich ebenda, mit dem Barkeeper in ein Gespräch vertieft.  
Er trug ein Sakko, darunter wohl ein locker aufgeknöpftes Hemd und passende Chinos im dunklen Marineblau. Vor Nanabas geistigem Auge blitzte wieder die Soldatenuniform auf, in welcher sie diese Gestalt eigentlich kannte, und ein merkwürdiger Bruch zwischen diesen zwei Personen formte sich in ihrem Kopf.  
‚Kann er das überhaupt sein?‘  
Sie straffte ihre Schultern und tippte ihm von hinten auf die Schultern, als sie ihn erreicht hatte.  
„Hallo Mike.“  
Mike drehte sich um, und musste ihre Stimme erkannt haben, denn er drehte sich sofort mit einem „Oh! Hi Nanni!“ um, bevor er sie richtig ansah. Plötzlich stockte er in seiner Bewegung.  
Und dann rutschte ihm ein kleines Wort raus unter seinem Atem, ein kleines, tonloses „Nanaba“.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich, und er starrte Nanaba an.  
In diesem Moment hatte etwas tief in Nanaba schon längst begriffen, das genau hier und jetzt, dass dieses Wort die Bestätigung sein sollte für all die finsteren Alpträume von Titanen, die sie jagten, die sie in ihrem Käfig hinter den Mauern einsperrten und lauerten, während sie und Mike, und all die anderen, Levi, Hange, Erwin, Eld, Moblit; DIE KINDER, OH GOTT. ES WAREN NOCH KINDER GEWESEN.  
„Du… den hat dir wohl Lina gesagt.“ Nanabas Stimme zitterte als sie versuchte, noch etwas zu retten, das schon längst verloren war. Sie sah es in seinen Augen, und sie wusste, dass er begriffen hatte.  
Langsam schüttelte Mike den Kopf. „Sie hat ihn mir nie gesagt. Du hast dich in Shiganshina mir mit diesem Namen vorgestellt.“  
Ein eiskalter Blitz durchfuhr Nanaba, als sie den Namen dieses Distrikts hörte. Maria, Rose, Sina. Trost. Shiganshina.  
Nanaba wollte weglaufen. Doch ihr Körper schien wie fes gefroren.  
„Ich glaube ich brauche einen Drink.“ Murmelte sie. Mike nickte zustimmend. „Ich glaube wir sollten uns hinsetzen. Lass uns zu den Sofas da hinten gehen.“  
In einer Ecke der Bar standen zwei gemütliche Sessel direkt am Bodenfenster mit Blick auf die Stadt und einem kleinen Tisch. Nanaba nahm den Vorschlag dankend an und folgte Mike, der besorgt einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte und sie nun sanft aber bestimmt zu den Sitzen begleitete. Sie spürte wie ihre Hände kribbelten. Ein regelrechter Schockzustand hatte ihren Körper ergriffen, und ihr Gehirn schien einen temporären Denkstopp eingeführt zu haben, während die Bilder aus ihren Träumen – aus ihrem anderen Leben? – sich in ihr ergossen.  
Sie in Uniform, die Faust auf der Brust, wie sie ihre Loyalität schwor.  
Sie im Wald, mit 3D-Gear-Equipment, wie sie zwischen den Ästen durch die Baumkronen sprang und Titanen aus Pappe das Nackenstück im Training herausschnitt.  
Sie am Tisch mit Mike, während sie den Plan für die nächste Expedition besprachen.  
Sie zu Pferde, mit den anderen, während sie versuchten von Titanen fort zu kommen, die sie unbarmherzig durch den Wald jagten.  
In ihren Gedanken sprang ihr Kopf von Szene zu Szene wie in einem Schnellfilm.  
Sie merkte gar nicht, dass sie schon längst saß, als Mike ihr ein dickes Glas, vermutlich Whiskey, vor die Nase stellte.  
„So, erst mal runter damit.“ Er ermutigte sie, ihr Glas zu nehmen und gemeinsam stießen sie an und kippten den Alkohol runter. Das bekannte Brennen in ihrer Kehle half Nanaba wieder ein Stück zurück in die Realität kommen. Nun bemerkte sie auch endlich Mikes Blick, der die ganze Zeit auf ihr ruhte.  
„Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass wir über nichts reden müssen, dass du nicht willst. Ich weiß wie qualvoll es ist, und du sollst nur so weit gehen wie du dich traust.“ Seine vertraute sorgenvolle Stimme klang beruhigend in ihren Ohren, und Nanaba schaffte es, sich ein kleines bisschen zu entspannen.  
„Ich möchte… ich möchte auf jeden Fall darüber reden. Es ist nur… ich dachte immer; ach, solang nur ich diese Bilder sehe…“  
„…solange sind sie vielleicht garnicht wahr.“ Mike beendete ihren Satz.  
Nanaba nickte. In ihrem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß. „Sie sind alle wahr, oder? Es ist alles passiert. Ich habe mir das nicht eingebildet.“ Ihre Stimme wurde schwächer während sie sprach, und Nanaba konnte spüren wie ihr Kopf sich leicht drehte von der Erschöpfung und dem Alkohol.  
Sie kippte ihren Nacken nach hinten in den Sessel und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte sich hundeelend.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir das doch besser verschieben.“ Hörte sie Mike sagen. In seinem Tonfall schwang ein kleiner Funken Enttäuschung mit.  
„Nein, nein.“ Wehrte Nanaba sofort ab. Sie wollte das nicht hören. Sie wusste, dass sie es Mike und sich selbst schuldig war, auch wenn ihr Kopf drohte vor Überstimulation zu explodieren.  
„Ich denke, ich schaffe das.“ Sie blinzelte ein paarmal und richtete dann ihren Kopf wieder auf und sah Mike fest in die Augen. „Vielleicht sollten wir nochmal eine Runde bestellen… ich denke, das wird heute ein langer Abend.“  
Als ihre zweite Runde Whiskey kam, fing Mike an zu erzählen. Je später der Abend wurde, desto einfacher und lockerer war es für Nanaba, die Bilder aus ihren Träumen ebenso in Worte zu fassen. Sie merkten sehr schnell, wie unglaublich passend ihre Erinnerungen – denn so mussten sie wohl ab jetzt das nennen, was beide bis jetzt nur als Träume abgetan hatten – nun, wie passend ihre Erinnerungen waren.  
Alles stimmte, und wo der eine mal eine Lücke hatte, da konnte der andere sie wiederrum füllen. Während sie redeten, kamen plötzlich auch schöne Erinnerungen zu Tage. Kleine Feste, die sie heimlich gefeiert hatten, mit ‚konfisziertem‘ Alkohol aus Sina, lustige Vorfälle, die beim Training passiert waren, Kommandeur Pixis‘ ständige Wutausbrüche – und Nanaba konnte nicht fassen, dass sie sich selbst manchmal am Grinsen erwischte.  
Wie hatte sie diese kleinen Dinge vergessen können? Warum waren ihr nur die grausamen Bilder geblieben, alles was schlecht, hoffnungslos und traurig war?  
Das einzige worüber sie beide schwiegen, waren ihre eigenen Tode. Es schien ein kleines Tabu zu sein, nicht zu diesem letzten Tag zu gehen, und für diesen Abend war Nanaba auch froh, dass es so war.  
Und so lauschte sie Mikes Worten und ihren eigenen, und plötzlich war von dem Grauen vom Mittag nichts mehr übrig.  
Im Gegenteil; denn sie wusste, sie hatte einen alten Freund gefunden, über jegliche Grenzen des denkbaren hinaus. Sie war nicht mehr allein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich liebe Whiskey.  
> Ihr auch?
> 
> Wenn ihr Whiskey liebt, lasst mir doch ein Kommentar da. Oder ein Kudo.  
> Auch wenn ihr Whiskey nicht liebt.
> 
> (Hey, ich hab schon zwei Hits, für eine deutsche Fic auf ao3 sehe ich das als Erfolg.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, wer hat denn da endlich seinen Arsch hoch bekommen, und weiter geschrieben?  
> Ich.  
> Und zu Belohnung für die zwei Personen, die das hier lesen, gibts sogar ein dreimal solanges Kapitel, quasi 3in1.  
> Hihi.
> 
> Nein ich bin nicht witzig, ich weiß.
> 
> Viel Spaß!

3\. Wie Tiere im Käfig

„Naaaaaaaaaaa?“ Linas Grinsen wurde mit jedem a gefühlt breiter.  
Nanaba blinzelte angestrengt. Ihr Schädel tat höllisch weh – gestern war eindeutig zu viel Whiskey gewesen. Nun hielt sie sich schon während dem ganzen Frühstück die Schläfen und versuchte das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf zu ignorieren.  
Immerhin war Lina gnädig genug, mit dem Ausfragen zu warten, bis sie die Hälfte ihres Kaffees getrunken hatte.  
„Nix na.“ Meinte Nanaba, als sie ihre Tasse absetzte. „Wir treffen uns nochmal.“  
„Ooooooh mein Gott.“ Linas Kinnlade klappte fast nach unten.   
„Nanni! Das ist ja wundervoll.“  
Nanaba hob eine Augenbraue. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich so wundervoll war. Gestern hatte der Alkohol ihre Emotionen gelöst, und Mikes Art, seine Ausstrahlung, seine Anwesenheit – all das hatte sie gestern in einen Teppich aus Wärme und Euphorie gelullt, und ehe sie nachgedacht hatte, hatte sie Mike schon einem zweiten Treffen zugesagt.   
Doch nun war sie nüchtern und wieder allein mit den Bildern in ihrem Kopf, welche nun lebensechter als zuvor vor ihren Augen auftauchten. Ihre Gespräche gestern Abend hatte jegliche Möglichkeit zerstört, diese als Hirngespinst einer lebhaften Fantasie abzutun.   
Es waren nun Erinnerungen.  
Wirkliche, wahre, leibhaftige Erinnerungen. Und mit Ihnen kamen auch die Emotionen, die mit ihnen verknüpft waren, stärker denn je bei Nanaba an.  
Ihr Blick wanderte hoch zur Decke.   
‚Ein Titan könnte ohne Probleme durch diese Decke hochbrechen.‘ Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken. Es gab keine Titanen in dieser Welt. Sowas gab es nicht. Doch diese Gedanken halfen ihr wenig, die Panik in ihr hinunter zu fahren, und es war allein ihrer Müdigkeit zu danken, dass sie nicht begann zu zittern.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so… toll ist.“ Murmelte sie als Antwort. Lina verzog die Lippen zu einer Grimasse die ganz klar ‚Bist du bescheuert?!‘ aussagte.   
„Schau mich nicht so an.“  
„Dann verhalte du dich nicht so, als ob du gerade das Gewinnlos in der Todeslotterie gezogen hättest.“  
Nanaba massierte sich die Schläfen. „Tu ich garnicht.“  
„Doch, tust du.“ Ihre langjährige Freundin seufzte auf. „Wenn du dich jetzt schon so anstellst, als ob das alles für dich nur eine unangenehme Aufgabe ist, die du Weiß-Gott-Wem zuliebe irgendwie erfüllst, dann lass es lieber gleich mit einem zweiten Treffen bleiben.“  
Linas leichte Wut in ihren Worten war nicht zu überhören und irritierte Nanaba.   
„Was ist denn jetzt bitte dein Problem?“ antwortete sie leicht genervt.  
„Nichts! Obwohl, doch, ich hab schon eines. Und zwar, dass du jeden Menschen, der nett zu dir ist, entweder abstoßt, oder nicht mal das angemessene Minimum an Arbeit in eine zwischenmenschliche Beziehung steckst. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich die einzige bin, die überhaupt weiß, was für ein toller Mensch du sein kannst! Aber was bringt das, wenn kein anderer das weiß??“ Während sie sprach, wurde Lina immer lauter, sodass sich schon einige Gäste im Raum zu ihnen umdrehten.  
Verlegen räusperte sich ihre Freundin bevor sie etwas leiser fortfuhr: „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht einfach hast, mit all deinen… Problemen, und ich verstehe ja auch, dass du Angst hast. Und das ist okay, du arbeitest daran, ich weiß das. Ich sehe das. Aber glaubst du nicht auch, dass es langsam mal Zeit wäre, dass du dich öffnest? Also, gegenüber jemand anders als mir oder deiner Fami- okay, vergiss das. Egal. Jedenfalls, ich glaube, dass würde dir gut tun, und dir auch erheblich helfen, dass du weniger unter deinen Angstzuständen und Panikattacken leidest.“  
Nanaba verzog verbittert ihre Lippen.  
‚Genau das ist ja das Problem. Je mehr ich mich öffne, desto schlimmer wird es.‘   
Doch sie sprach die Worte nicht aus, und wimmelte Linas Bedenken mit den Worten ab, dass sie es sich noch überlegen würde.  
Lina grummelte den Rest des Frühstücks noch etwas rum, doch der wütende Unterton war aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden, und Nanaba war ihrer Freundin dankbar, die über viele Jahre hinweg immer wieder so großes Verständnis für sie zeigte.

 

Für ihr zweites Treffen hatte Mike ihr einen Spaziergang zur Burgruine Strahlegg vorgeschlagen. Die Ruine war vom Leistchamm aus nur einige Kilometer entfernt, und lag direkt am Walensee.  
Mike begrüßte sie in der Lobby mit einer kleinen Umarmung, die deutlich länger dauerte, als Nanaba vertrug. Mikes Anwesenheit im Moment allein reichte, um milde Panik in ihr auszulösen. Mike bemerkte die leichte Anspannung in ihrem Körper sofort.  
„Hey. Alles in Ordnung?“ sofort glitten seine Arme nach unten und sein sanfter Blick wich einem besorgten.  
Nanaba sah ihn an, und erst jetzt bemerkte sie die dunklen Schatten, die schwer und müde unter seinen Augen hingen.   
„Das sollte ich dich fragen! Du siehst… tut mir leid, aber du siehst schrecklich aus!“ Nun fielen ihr auch weitere kleine Details bei ihm auf. Mike hatte wohl versucht sich heute Morgen zu rasieren, doch die zwei kleinen Schnittwunden auf seiner Wange erzählten Bände, ebenso wie die rote Äderung seiner Netzhaut. Seine Schultern hingen auch etwas tiefer als am Abend zuvor, und das Haar wirkte ungekämmt.   
„Hast du heute Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?“   
Mike seufzte, und bestätigte damit schon quasi Nanabas Frage.   
„Ich glaube… ehm. Weißt du was, lass uns einfach zur Burgruine fahren, und dort reden. Ich muss mich erstmal sammeln.“  
Nanaba nickte. „Meinetwegen, aber DU fährst nirgendwohin. Na los, gib mir die Autoschlüssel!“ fordernd streckte sie die Hand aus. Ihre eigene Panik war zwar noch da, doch angesichts ihrer Sorge über Mikes Zustand waberte sie nur milde irgendwo in einer Ecke von Nanabas Kopf rum.  
Mike nahm ihren Vorschlag dankbar an, und führte sie zu seinem Auto, einem vollausgestattetem SUV von BMW.  
„Ingenieurgehalt.“ Meinte Mike nur achselzuckend auf Nanabas fragenden Blick.   
„Das merke ich mir, falls meine Rente scheiße wird.“  
Auf Mikes Lippen zeigte sich das erste Lächeln des Tages.

 

Die Fahrt zur Burg verlief ruhig, und Nanaba verzichtete darauf, das Radio anzumachen. Die Stille zwischen ihnen beiden war alles andere als unangenehm und erlaubte es ihnen, ihre eigenen Gedanken zu sortieren und sich vor allem zu überlegen, über was sie heute reden würden.  
Die Erinnerungen, die gestern so reichlich und wild geflossen waren, wie der Whiskey, sehnten sich in Nanabas Kopf nun nach Ordnung.  
Als sie nach einer halben Stunde bei einem Restaurant nahe der Ruine einen kleinen Parkplatz fanden, wusste sie immer noch nicht, was sie mit diesem Treffen heute erreichen wollte.   
‚Eigentlich ruiniere ich hier meine letzte Chance auf ein ruhiges Leben.‘   
Mike schnallte sich neben ihr ab und stieg wortlos aus. Nanaba folgte ihm, und schloss das Auto ab.  
Das zuvor angenehme Schweigen wandelte sich für sie langsam in ein Unangenehmes, während sie auf den Wanderweg Richtung Ruine liefen.   
Dann endlich brach Mike ihr Schweigen.  
„Hey Nanaba.“  
„Ja?“  
„Bist du eigentlich froh, dass wir uns getroffen haben? Ich meine… hier, in diesem Leben.“  
Die Frage traf sie unerwartet. Nanaba öffnete den Mund, doch die zwei Sekunden zögern reichten Mike wohl als Antwort.  
„Okay, das war wohl… eine blöde Frage.“  
„Ouh, nein! Nein, das ist okay. Schon okay. Ich glaube… doch ich bin froh, aber…“  
„Aber du hast Angst.“  
Mike blieb stehen. Die Ruine ragte nun… ziemlich klein vor Ihnen aus dem Gras.   
„Wow, die ist ja echt klein.“ Murmelte er eher zu sich selbst als zu Nanaba.   
Nanaba schaute die mickrigen Steinwände an. Sie hatte sich auch etwas… mehr vorgestellt.   
„Dafür ist der Ausblick von hier fantastisch.“ Meinte sie, und deutete auf den Walensee, der strahlend blau und eingerahmt von grünen Wäldern und Wiesen vor ihnen lag.   
Es war ruhig, nur die zwitschernden Vögel war zu hören. Nanaba atmete einmal tief aus und versuchte sich dabei zu entspannen.  
„Ja Mike, ich habe Angst. Seit gestern habe ich nämlich Erinnerungen in meinem Kopf, die genauso real sind, wie mein letzter Geburtstag, das Familientreffen an Weihnachten oder meine Abschlussprüfungen an der Uni. Alles ist plötzlich… klar und detailliert. Und echt.“ Sie zeigte an Mike vorbei mit dem Finger auf die Burg. „Wenn genau dort jetzt ein Titan kommen würde – sagen wir nur ein kleiner, fünf Meter hoch maximal, ich… ich würde es nicht einmal in Frage stellen.“  
Mike schaute in die gleiche Richtung, bevor er sein Gesicht mit den Händen verdeckte.  
Nach einer Weile antwortete er.  
„Mir geht es genauso.“ Seine Hände gingen runter und er sah Nanaba an. „Ich bin heute Morgen aufgewacht, und das erste was mir in den Sinn kam, war nachzusehen wo meine Uniform ist.“   
Nanaba schluckte. Sie war mit ihren Sorgen also nicht allein.  
„Jetzt wo wir wissen, oder zumindest… eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht, dass das, was wir hier oben,“ Mike tippte an seine Schläfe, „drin haben echt ist. Gott. Ich habe kein Auge zu machen können. Ich dachte… jede Minute dachte ich, kommen sie. Obwohl sie bei Nacht nicht angreifen, aber…“  
„Mike, sie greifen bei Nacht an, sie…“ Nanaba verstummte, als sie merkte, was sie da redete. Es gab keine Titanen. Nichts griff hier an, weder bei Tag oder bei Nacht.  
Und doch war es so real, dass darüber zu reden, als ob es so wäre, als ob es tatsächlich so gewesen wäre, so natürlich für Nanaba schien, dass es sie erschreckte.  
Nun war es an Mike, einmal tief durchzuatmen. „Komm, ich möchte dir was zeigen.“  
Er nahm ihre Hand, der Griff etwas müde aber warm, und Nanaba folgte ihm.   
Sie liefen etwas um die kleinen Mauern der viereckigen Ruine herum, bis sie auf der anderen Seite auf eine Gravierung in den Mauern stießen.  
„Das wollte ich dir eigentlich zeigen. Als ich es das erste Mal gesehen hatte, musste ich an unsere Vergangenheit denken.“  
Nanaba trat an die Mauer heran. Es war ein Gedicht. Leise laß sie die Zeilen:

 

„Wo-  
hin  
meinst  
Du,  
dass sie fliessen,  
die Ströme von  
Blut und Tränen,  
die täglich sich aus  
unsern  
Schlachthäusern  
und den Folterkammern  
unserer Wissenschafter  
ergiessen?

\- Annus Domini, MCMLXXXIX.“

 

„Im Jahre des Herrn, 1989.“ übersetzte Mike.   
„Da fehlt ein ‚L‘ bei Wissenschaftler.“ Meinte Nanaba. „Ich glaube ich habe das Zitat schon mal irgendwo gesehen…“  
„Es wird meistens bei Rettet die Tiere Demos benutzt und ähnlichem. Allerdings… fühlte ich es merkwürdig passend zu uns… von damals.“ Sein Blick wanderte zu Nanaba und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ergriff er ihre Hand.  
Ob es ihrer oder eher seiner eigenen Erleichterung diente, war Nanaba dabei nicht ganz klar.  
„Wir sind also die Tiere im Schlachthaus?“  
„Hast du dich denn nie so gefühlt, Nanaba? Wir waren eingesperrt in einem Käfig aus Mauern, und egal wie sehr wir gegen diese Monster gekämpft hatten… jedes Mal endeten unsere Leute, du, ICH- wir endeten alle als Fraß für sie.  
Ich bin Erwins Überzeugung immer gefolgt, weil ich ihm vertraut hatte, und wusste, dass kein anderer einen Weg finden würde, um diesen Terror zu beenden. Aber in dem Moment in dem diese Kreaturen ihr Maul aufrissen, um mich wie ein Stück Fleisch zu zerfetzen…“ Sein Blick war leer und Nanaba konnte den tiefen Horror erblicken, der sich darin spiegelte. Ihren eigenen Horror.  
„... wozu waren wir überhaupt am Leben?“ ihre eigene Stimme klang hohl als sie die Worte aussprach.   
Mit Mike’s Worten kamen die Erinnerungen an ihren eigenen Tod hoch. Doch diesmal war alles so stark und intensiv, dass die schiere Todesangst, die sie damals gefühlt hatte reichte um ihren ganzen Körper von einer Panikattacke zu erfassen. Zittern ging sie in die Knie.  
„Nanaba? Nanaba!“ Mike musste sich wohl neben sie gekniet haben und sie in seine Arme gezogen haben.  
„Scheiße… fuck. Sorry.“ Hörte sie ihn murmeln, während sie versuchte ihr Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass es okay war, das war nicht das erste Mal das sowas passierte. Und sie war im Grunde eigentlich ziemlich gut darin, die Sache unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.   
Kontrolle. Genau.  
Mit aller Kraft versuchte Nanaba sich auf ihre Umwelt zu besinnen, und die Dinge aufzuzählen, die um sie herum waren. Walensee. Burgruine. Wiese. Vogelgesang. Blauer Himmel. Berge. Mike. Mikes Arme um sie herum.  
Mikes Geruch.   
Mike.  
Sobald sie spürte, wie sie sich langsam erdete, fing sie an, bewusst jeden Punkt aus ihrer Wahrnehmung auszuschalten, bis nur noch Mike da war. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihn. Dann begann sie langsam ein und auszuatmen. Mit der Nase ein, mit dem Mund aus. Muskel für Muskel entspannte sich ihr Körper, bis das Zittern aufhörte.  
Mike hielt sie währenddessen die ganze Zeit fest, hatte sie sogar leicht auf ihren Schoß gezogen. Wahrscheinlich war die Position zum Sitzen für ihn angenehmer.   
„… Okay. Ich glaube es geht wieder.“ Nanaba löste sich leicht aus der Umarmung und Mike half ihr dabei, wieder aufzustehen.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir wieder zurück fahren.“ Meinte er. Nanaba konnte die Schuld in seiner Stimme hören.   
Genau das war es, diese Worte, die sie so sehr hasste. 

‚Vielleicht ist es besser wenn wir etwas Abstand haben.‘  
‚Ich glaube, ich bin nicht gut für dich.‘  
‚Ich denke es geht dir besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr so oft treffen.‘

„Nein!“ Mike zuckte leicht zusammen von ihrer harschen Stimme.  
„Nein. Wir sind zum Spazieren hier, oder? Und genau das machen wir jetzt. Wir gehen spazieren.“   
„Nanaba, ich will nicht, dass du dich zwingst-“  
„Ich zwing mich nicht!!“  
Mike sah sie trocken an. „Erzähl das vielleicht nicht jemanden, der sieben Jahre lang dein Truppenführer war.“  
„Ich- Was heißt das, sieben Jahre?! Das war damals, jetzt ist jetzt! Ich bin nicht wie damals! Und du auch nicht.“  
„Das stimmt nicht ganz und das weißt du.“ seine Stimme war leise und bestimmt während er ihr gegenüber stand, der ganze Körper angespannt.   
Nanaba reckte das Kinn zu ihm hoch um irgendwie die fehlenden Zentimeter zwischen ihm und ihr auszugleichen. „Woher willst du das wissen?“  
„Ich weiß es eben! Weil… okay warte. Warum haben wir diese Konversation eigentlich!?“  
Nanaba starrte ihn mit ungläubigem Gesicht an. „Du behauptest, dass ich immer noch dieselbe Person wie in unserem damaligen Leben wäre!“   
Im selben Moment wo sie es aussprach, merkte sie, wie blödsinnig ihre Worte klangen, wie blödsinnig diese Diskussion war.  
Es war ja klar, dass sie nicht dieselbe Person sein konnte. Sie war in zwei verschiedenen Welten groß geworden, einmal dystopische mittelalterlich anmutende Enklave, die andere modern und global vernetzt und vor allem ohne übergroße Monster, die einen jagten und fraßen. Hier waren die größten Alltagssorgen wachsende Monatsmieten und Steuerabrechnungen.   
Und trotzdem legte sie sich abends vor dem Schlafen immer noch die Kleidung für den nächsten Tag über den Stuhl wie damals ihre Uniform.  
Sie hatte immer noch einen verkappten Vaterkomplex und bemühte sich, jenen zufrieden zu stellen (eine Sisyphos-Aufgabe) und...  
… sie schob immer noch den Kopf leicht vor, wenn sie log oder ihr etwas unangenehm war.  
Oh Gott.  
Mikes Blick sprach Bände, während sie ihren Kopf wieder zurück schob.   
„Wieso weißt du das immer noch?“  
Mike streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und nickte mit seinem Kopf Richtung Wanderweg. Nanaba zögerte erst, ob sie die Geste annehmen sollte, doch dann schien es ihr, als wolle Mike sich damit entschuldigen. Sie legte ihre Hand in seine und gemeinsam gingen sie endlich los.  
„Als du mir damals in meine Einheit gekommen bist, zusammen mit Henning und Lynne und…“  
„Lina.“ Warf Nanaba ein. „Sie heißt jetzt Lina. Meine Freundin, die dich mir quasi empfohlen hat. Sie weiß aber nichts von damals… und sieht etwas anders aus. Du hast sie wohl nicht erkannt.“  
Mike schielte kurz zu ihr hinüber und sah dann wieder nach vorn.   
„Doch… ich habe etwas geahnt. Erinnerst du dich, dass ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich mit einem Freund hier bin?“  
Nanaba nickte.  
„Nun… du, Lynne oder Lina, ich, Henning… wer fehlt da noch?“   
Nanaba überlegte und ging im Geiste ihre Einheit durch. „Gelgar.“   
Stimmt.  
Gelgar. Er war an ihrer Seite gewesen damals.  
„Wir sind gemeinsam gestorben.“ Sie hoffte, dass die Sache auszusprechen besser war als nur daran zu denken. Und tatsächlich, die Bilder von jener Nacht verblassten wieder. Keine Panikattacke.  
Nun sah Mike sie richtig an, und ein kleines ‚Oh‘ entwich seinen Lippen.  
„Nun… er heißt jetzt Gellert und arbeitet mit mir in derselben Firma. Ich war geschockt als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, aber mir war schnell klar, dass das nicht mehr Gelgar ist. Das Aussehen war ähnlich, aber nicht mehr gleich. Anders als bei dir.“  
Nanaba nickte und meinte, dass es ihr ebenso mit Lina ergangen war.  
„Jedenfalls… als ihr in meine Einheit gekommen seid, wusste ich, dass ich ab jetzt für eure Leben verantwortlich bin. Mir war wichtig zu wissen, wer ihr seid, wie ihr tickt. Was euch wichtig ist. Damit ich mich im Kampf auf euch verlassen konnte. Daher weiß ich auch von deinem Kopfding.“  
Nanaba fühlte sich seltsam erwischt. Mike WAR immerhin ihr Vorgesetzter gewesen, auch wenn das jetzt anders war.  
„Hab ich denn so oft gelogen?“   
Mike lachte auf. „Nein, das nicht. Aber bei unangenehmen Situationen hast du immer so getan, als ob nichts wäre und dafür deinen Kopf so vorgeschoben. Witzigerweise habe ich das aber die letzten zwei Jahre kaum mehr beobachtet.“  
Nanaba schüttelte den Kopf und schaute zur Seite auf den See. Sie war froh, wenn sie sich nur kaum an was erinnerte und versuchte zu vermeiden, in die damalige Zeit einzutauchen. Mike hingegen schien sein früheres Leben hingegen fast in sein jetziges inkarniert zu haben.  
Ein leichtes Drücken an ihrer Hand holte sie zurück aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Alles okay?“ Leichte Sorge schwang in Mikes Worten mit.  
Nanaba wollte erst mit einem lustigen Spruch antworten, ließ es dann aber.  
„Ich denke nur daran, wie du dich schon an alles gewöhnt hast. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das ganze einfach… abschneiden von mir. Oder rausoperieren, wie den Blinddarm. Oder so ähnlich.“  
Mike drückte ihre Hand abermals.  
„Das stimmt nicht.“ Erwiderte er leise. Nanaba sah ihn an und plötzlich fielen ihr wieder die müden Augen von heute Morgen ein. In diesem Moment schämte sie sich etwas dafür vergessen zu haben, dass auch Mike nicht auf der Höhe war. Ihr fiel sein leicht schlurfender Gang auf, den er zu kaschieren versuchte in dem er langsam ging.   
„Ist bei dir alles okay?“ fragte sie diesmal.  
Mike sah sie nicht an, als er antwortete.  
„Ich habe die ganze Nacht im Bett gelegen, nachdem wir geredet hatten. Ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Es hat sich angefühlt, als ob plötzlich alle Schleier weggerissen werden und der Nebel aus meinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen fortgeblasen wird. Es war… als ob mein altes Leben wie ein Film, mit Dolby Surround und in HD an mir vorbei läuft. Als ob ich sterben würde und gerade meinen letzten Atemzug machen würde. Wie gesagt, an einschlafen war in dem Moment nicht mehr zu denken.“ Als er fertig war, hob er den Kopf und lächelte sie an. „Tut mir leid, das klang eben sehr düster.“  
Nanaba schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du bist nicht mehr mein Truppenführer. Du musst dich nicht zurück halten.“  
„Es fühlt sich aber… immer noch so an. Irgendwie.“  
Darauf konnte Nanaba nichts erwidern. In diesem Moment beschlich sie der Gedanke, dass es wahrscheinlich anders herum war und sie mit ihrer Ignoranz gegenüber ihrem Leben innerhalb der Mauern besser dran war als Mike, dem in jener Nacht wohl alles auf einmal eingeprügelt worden war.  
Sie drückte seine Hand, aufmunternd.  
„Okay, Themawechsel in unsere Welt. Du sagtest du bist Ingenieur?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, wenn es euch gefallen hat - ich finde ja weiter Empfehlungen an andere deutsche Fans GAAAAAAANZ toll.  
> Und Kudos.  
> Und KOMMENTARE OH GOTT ICH WÜRDE STERBEN FÜR EIN KOMMENTAR.
> 
> Bis Bald. <3


End file.
